Red Bush
The Red Bush is a recurring foe in the , first appearing in , and a summon in . It is found mostly around nature-themed areas, such as Vegetable Forest (in EBF3), Ashwood Forest and Lankyroot Jungle (in EBF4). On the other hand, they frequent Redpine Town in EBF5. It is one of many members of the Bushes enemy class. Appearance It is an orange bush which has brown shiny eyes and a leaf on the top. In EBF3, it is the only bush whose appearance doesn't vary. Overview The Red Bush is mostly identical to the Green Bush, except for a slight health boost in EBF3 and having slightly more powerful skills in EBF4 and 5''. Sharing elemental resistances/weaknesses and other statistics with most small Bushes, the Red Bush will likely die to a single effective attack or a strong neutral attack. Its only somewhat threatening ability is to inflict a slight debuff on players, increasing physical damage dealt by the bush's stronger allies; in ''EBF5, the Red Bush also gains a skill with a small chance. Other than that, the foe lacks any special traits and can be either ignored or easily killed before it gets a chance to use any of these attacks. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 0% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Deep Tone Scream |Target4 = Self |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 30% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, debuff strength is increased to 30%. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Scream |Target4 = All |Element4 = None |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 75% |StatusStrength4 = 15% |Acc4 = 100% |Notes4 = Debuff strength increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Anything → Leaf Stab (2/6), Bite (2/6), Thin Tone Scream (1/6), Deep Tone Scream (1/6). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Bite; * Syphoned → Leaf Stab; * Otherwise → Leaf Stab (1/3), Bite (1/3), Scream (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Hit (1/2), Bite (1/2); * Otherwise → Hit (1/5), Bite (1/5), Mushroom (2/5), Scream (1/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Mushroom. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Trees, the Red Bush will immediately Surrender and Flee on their turn. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% }} Trivia * EBF3 Bestiary displays the foe as resistant to , which doesn't appear in that game. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes